


Snowy Day Soup

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sick Fic, Snowy Day Soup, kid shimada bros, shimada bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 20/25 Days of Christmas || Snowy Day SoupGenji's sick and Hanzo is determined to help him get better.





	Snowy Day Soup

A hacking cough forced its way up Genji's lungs, shaking his small body violently where he was bundled up in his bed. He groaned weakly, curling in on himself under the covers.

At six years old, he was sure he was dying. He felt _terrible_.

A knock sounded at the door, startling another coughing fit out of the boy.

"Genji?" Hanzo called through the door, sliding it open. Genji could hear the clack of the door closing and the soft pat of feet approaching his bed.

Hanzo poked him hard in the side.

"Hey!" Genji shouted, or would have done, if his voice were anything above a hoarse whisper.

"You were not at practice this morning," Hanzo said. Genji peaked over to see his brother still wearing his judo gi. "Father taught throws."

Genji grumbled sadly. He didn't want to miss throws!

Hanzo looked him over, frowning at the state his little brother was in, trembling under the covers. He looked out the window to see thick flakes of snow tumbling from dense clouds. He pulled the covers up higher under Genji's chin, tucking them around him to ward out the chill.

Another knock sounded at the door followed by a soft, "Genji?"

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie," their mother, Ayame, strode over to the bed, brushing strands of her short hair back behind her ears as she checked over her son. "You weren't at practice today."

"M'sick," Genji muttered with pathetic cough.

Ayame put a hand to her son's forehead and cheeks. "You have a fever," she sighed. "I'll get you a cold cloth and some soup."

"I can do it!" Hanzo piped up from next to them. He looked down to his little brother. He could help. Father always said it was important for brothers to take care of each other.

"You want to help, Hanzo?" Their mother chuckled, she put a hand on his head, ruffling his long hair with affection. "Alright, come on. Let's go get Genji some soup."

Hanzo moved to follow before stopping. He quickly turned around patted Genji on the head, "Do not move."

"Kay."

He turned to his mom with a serious expression, "Okay, we can go."

It was so hard for Ayame to keep a straight face.

=x=x=x=

Hanzo was always a serious child. He held himself tall and spoke politely, almost formally, to everyone.

Ayame found it ridiculously endearing. Especially when his attentions were directed at his brother.

Hanzo loved his brother, almost to the point where it must have annoyed Genji at some points. He would always make sure Genji's shoes were tied properly, that he finished all of his milk before leaving the table, and that he didn't hurt himself when they were sparring.

The one time Hanzo got him good in the cheek with an elbow, he fell all over himself to get Genji to stop crying.

They briefly stopped by Hanzo's room so he could change out of his gi and into some warm clothes before starting their task. They entered the kitchen, swinging the silver door open with a greeting to the chef and prep crew. Hanzo gave them all a bow which they all returned with little smiles.

"Would you mind if we made some soup?" Ayame asked politely. She took great importance in treating everyone with respect and was always careful to do so in front of her impressionable children.

"Of course, ma'am!" The head chef said with a smile. "Would you like some assistance?"

"I will help her!" Hanzo said, holding his head high on his small shoulders.

The chef nodded, "Perfect. Let me get you set up on the stove."

"Thank you," Ayame smiled. She beckoned Hanzo over to the vast pantry, putting her hands on her hips as she surveyed the food around them.

"Are we making miso?" Hanzo asked, taking in the plethora of scents and colors.

"I actually have a different idea," she said, pulling down a box covered in English text and little cartoons. "Years ago, when I studied abroad in America, I stayed with a friend who always made this on the first snowy day of the year."

She handed the box over to Hanzo to inspect. He turned it over in his small hands, enjoying the sound of the shifting pasta since he couldn't read the words.

"It is snowing today," Hanzo said with a nod, approving of the dried pasta shaped like little trees and snowflakes. "Yes, we should make this."

Ayame smiled at her son, "Let's get to it."

=x=x=x=

Hanzo took his job as a big brother very seriously. He watched his mother carefully as she mixed water and cubes of seasoning. She showed him how she chopped the carrots and shredded the chicken.

Garlic, spices, herbs, and then finally the noodles went into the pot, bubbling away under his watchful eye.

"Now we have to taste test," his mother pulled out a deep spoon and scooped some up for Hanzo to taste. "Blow gently first, it's very hot."

Following the instructions, Hanzo blew and took a sip. "Mm!" The flavors were completely different from the traditional meals they often ate. Usually they only ate foreign foods from chain restaurants, but this was something else entirely. "This is good."

Ayame chuckled, "You think it will help Genji feel better?"

Hanzo nodded, "Yes."

They walked back to Genji's room, his mother holding a tray with the soup, some water, and some crackers. Hanzo held a bowl of cool water and a rag, tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried not to let it spill.

His mother knocked on the door before sliding it open with her foot. "Genji?"

A tiny groan came from the pile of blankets and Hanzo rushed to his side. He hastily plopped the small basin on the floor before pulling the covers back to release his head.

"We made you soup," Hanzo said.

"Really?" Genji looked up at him with wide eyes. He gave a huge sniff, shuffling to sit up a bit in the bed with his brother's help.

"Hanzo made it," their mother chuckled. "I just helped."

Hanzo beamed with pride.

Ayame placed the fold-out tray across Genji's legs, removing the lid from the bowl. Genji breathed in deeply, letting out a happy little sigh at the sight of warm food.

"いただきます!" He dug in, barely heeding Hanzo's warning of the heat. He stopped to look at the little shapes in the soup before every bite, making sure to tell Hanzo how many snowflakes were on the spoon.

A small digital beeping rang out in the room. Their mother quickly silenced her phone with a regretful sigh.

"Hanzo, do you think you can handle watching Genji for a little while?" Ayame asked.

Hanzo nodded.

"Okay, make sure to put the tray outside the door when you're done, I'll be right down the hall if you need me." Their mother smiled, giving them each a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room with a click of the door.

Hanzo turned back to Genji. "Make sure you eat the carrots."

Genji puffed his cheeks out but ate them anyway, out of any energy to argue. When he was full, he pushed the bowl away with a tired sigh.

Hanzo dutifully grabbed the tray, shuffling over to leave it by the door like his mother instructed. That done, he returned to his brother's side, ushering him to lie down flat again.

He dipped the cloth in the bowl he had, wringing out the excess water and placing it neatly on his brother's forehead.

"There. Now you will feel better."

Genji smiled tiredly, reaching a little hand out from the covers to grab at his brother. Hanzo took it, settling himself down to watch over his little brother. He turned to watch the snow fall among the cherry trees.

Genji, full of warm soup and holding his brother's hand, soon fell into sleep. Hanzo was right, he was already feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations | Click "Back" on Browser to Return**  
>  いただきます [itadakimasu] = thank you for the meal
> 
> =x=x=x=
> 
> Snowy day soup is actually my own older brother's creation, and he would always make it for me when it was snowy out and use those fun wintery-shaped noodles. It's a fond memory for both of us! It was pretty easy to see a little Hanzo doing the same for Genji~
> 
> Brotherly moments are the best and I love them. Also trivia: Ayame (菖蒲) means "Iris" ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! ^^
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
